The Runaways
by I luv Eli
Summary: Eli thinks Clare should RUNAWAY with him...SUMMARY SUCKS!  GIVE IT A CHANCE?


The Runaway

Chapter 1

Detention.

*Present*

As the wind blew in my face, I felt free. Or so I thought…

*Past*

People would describe as the one who would never fall in love because of how stubborn I am. Well they were wrong. Were in the time of modern things I don't mean Big Screen T.V.'s or new laptops ECT. I mean when the world sometimes goes boring, the time the world people said might end. I don't believe in none of those things but, back to my point, there was this guy this very mysterious guy who would go to school he would always remain unseen but not from me, I saw him one day we were in French class and he was just working until the teacher said:

"Eli would you please say something you feel right now in French"

He sighed as he heard the teacher's voice. (Blah, blah, blah) was all I heard from him he said something I did not understand. Because we weren't learning those types of word yet, but I know the teacher gave him a detention pass.

He got up and walked to get the detention pass. He was wearing Black shoes, Black Shirt of the band Paramore; he's got good taste in music I thought to myself. And some headphones on his neck on top of him was a jacket a normal plain black jacket.

I had a normal blue floral dress up to my knees and some blue leggings and some brown boots my hair was dark brown up to my shoulders and it was curled, I had blue eyes, what people call enchanting blue eyes, but I would always prefer green.

I sighed, and then the teacher looked at me and said "Is my class boring you Mrs. Edwards"

"Well, if you're always going to hand out detention passes in each single class, no I wouldn't be bored, cause that actually all you do." I could not believe I said that.

"Hmm, oh really. Would you like to join Eli?" She said glaring at me.

"N-no, not really" I said in a shaky voice. Logan, the boy I just meet looked at me like: 'say yes, I know you have the guts to say yes'.

"Too bad you've earned one", she said.

I sighed, and then pierced my lips when I took the detention pass. I sat down in my chair and looked at the teacher with a glare but she didn't notice. Then the bell rang, I walked out of the room with my best friend Ali.

"So Clare your first detention ever, how do you feel?"

"Ha, ha, funny Ali." I said sarcastically.

And there he was just a few lockers away from me and Ali. The mysterious boy, he was against his locker listening to music, he was listening to…Decode, and of Paramore even I could hear it from a mile away.

"Well I have to go, Ill uhh see ya later." Ali said as she walked away her shoes made a tap tap every time she walked with her pink shirt and white shirt, she had brown eyes and brown hair. I walked past the boy and as he saw me he dropped his books.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said apologizing.

"Umm, I-Its ok." He said as he picked them up I helped him pick up his note books as I did I looked at him and for a moment there he looked at me. He had green eyes.

As I stood up and gave him his books I said "You're listening to Paramore, Decode huh?" I asked.

"Oh, uhh yea it's my favorite song about them." I said.

"Yea mine too. I love Haley, and her voice is so, so, intense and beautiful don't you think?" I asked.

"Yea! She's amazing! Have you ever been to a Paramore concert?" He asked.

"Yea…a long time ago." I said.

"Oh cuase I've never been to one it must've been awesome seeing her live." He said shyly.

"OH, it was!" I smiled as I said that. "Well umm I'll see you later-?"

"Eli."

"Right, I'll see you in detention, Logan."

"I'll see you there too-?"

"Clare."

"I'll see you, Clare." He said as he smiled.

Then the bell rang and I walked away.

*Present*

We were up high in a tree; we were looking at the stars.

"Make a wish." He said.

"I already did." I said.

"Did it come true?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled and kissed his lips gently.

*Past*

The day ended fast I was in detention reading, when Logan came in. He sat beside me.

Then the teacher who was watching us in detention fell asleep.

"Hmm, he's asleep." Eli said.

"Yea so?" I asked whispering.

"Well…I'm not going to wait till he wakes up." He whispered.

He got up and took his black back-pack.

"Where are you going we have detention you can't just leave?" I whispered.

"Watch me." He said smiling.

"You ganna wait 2 hours here or escape detention and do something fun, Oh boy tough desition!" He said sarcastically.

"Your right, let's go!" I said.

We ran out the room laughing, Even though I barely knew this guy, I trusted him.

**At the Dot**

"So there have been lots rumors about you."

"Yea I know this stupid school only cares about that"

"Oh so your calling me stupid?" I said.

"What? No! Crap, that's not what I met-." He said but I cut him off.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." I said

Then he smiled, he had this beautiful smile with his dark green eyes. He had dark brown hair covering his eyes all the time but his eyes were gorgeous. Then he started telling me these stupid jokes when somebody came up to us. It was Ali, I should have known!

"Hey, oh your talking with-?"

"Eli." I said smiling and trying to make her understand that I wanted her to go away.

"Oh well I guess Ill text you later, bye!" She said and out the door of the Dot she left.

"Quite a friend you got there, shes very um how do I say this nicely, uhh-cheerful,happy,girly you know what I mean?" He said

"Yea." I said hesitantly. He was right Eli was very inturruptive,happy,cheereful,sometimes it even made me sick! "So where you from, since your new here?"

"Well, I come from Minnesota, I'm very far away cause my mom is now the president for a factory .around this town." He answered.

"Really,then why do you go to a public school?

"Because it was the nearest to the house we bought, and I am not going to another private school, so I begged my mom to put me in Degrassi." He said in reply.

"Interesting!" I said annoying him.


End file.
